148774-i-was-excited-for-sim-chase
Content ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Agree with the spirit of your post, but as you acknowledge the point of these events is not to get us grinding things, but to generate funding. Adding a chance for the RNG box stuff to drop from dungeons would be cool but it would also lead to people bitching about the too-low chance of getting things and how unrewarding the content is, and it would lead to fewer cash shop purchases. It's a lose-lose situation... which, from what I'm seeing lately, is a very real problem for Carbine on many fronts. I'm starting to suspect that if Carbine were to provide the experience many of us want, the game would go under within a year. And while I think they've deserved plenty of criticism over what I would describe as low quality elements of production, they've not quite got as much praise as I'd like to see or recognition from the broader gaming community (including media sites). It'll be a sad day for me if the studio goes under because this game is the most fun I've had since I first became enamoured with MMOs playing DAOC and early WoW. | |} ---- ---- Ugh, I don't even want to think about how many boxes I bought trying to get the music. Now you're just jinxing it! As soon as Boss Hunters is over we're going to get a Dev saying something similar to that one! I've already given up before this event started. I'll run adventures because I think it's great that they are trying to get players to run them, but I've given up any hope of getting any of the cool decor or music. I guess I'll get some of the stuff that's available in-game if it appeals to me but I'm just saying no to RNG boxes unless they do a better job of making it more rewarding for me to buy them. | |} ---- Fun-fact: In Star Trek Online, using the test server and a lot of copies of my character carrying a few lockboxes and keys, I got the big prize of 2 different lockboxes after about 200 lockboxes every time. That'd have been about $200 of lockbox keys to get something valuable (because I didn't get anything valuable with those boxes, apart from 2-3 OK things, either in the first 200 tries). Edited January 9, 2016 by Shakyntani | |} ---- ---- ---- Well 'signature' players weren't enough in the first place; these are the ugly things that happen when games go f2p. I've been playing all day and got a Shiny Token. (You can purchase Lockbox keys in the In-Game Store.) Yeah, no thanks but that's just bad allowing them to drop normally to 'persuade' people to buy stuff. | |} ---- ---- If that is considered something so greedy and terrible to you, try: Swtor RIFT RoM Gw2 Allods Skyforge Lotro DnD all have worse...FAR WORSE cash grabs and things, so please, just don't... | |} ---- So what if there are other games with FAR WORSE cash grabs(which BTW he knows, he said that's what drove him away from GW2 and will drive him away from here if it keeps up), doesn't invalidate people being *cupcak*ed off at this one. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you hear that? It's the sound of the NCsoft top executives giving each other high-fives. | |} ---- ---- At least in GW2 the lockbox stuff can make its way on to the trading post so you can buy it with in game gold if you want. | |} ---- I thought that was the sound of my face hitting my desk. Repeatedly. Edited January 13, 2016 by Naunet | |} ----